


Premiers souvenirs

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [244]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audi cup 2019, BabyArp and PapaWandowski, FC Bayern München, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert regarde Fiete jouer, c'est un bon petit qu'il apprécie déjà.





	Premiers souvenirs

Premiers souvenirs

Fiete est encore jeune, Robert le sait alors qu'il est sur le banc pendant la première mi-temps du match face à Tottenham. Robert ne le connaît pas assez pour pouvoir juger son caractère sur les terrains, mais sa jeunesse n'est pas un avantage pour le coup, il manque d'expérience et ce n'est pas à 19 ans qu'il va devenir le meilleur attaquant d'Allemagne. Mais Robert a confiance en lui, il veut le voir gagner, prendre sa place et être candidat au Ballon d'Or, devenir l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe nationale d'Allemagne. Jann marque son premier but avec le Bayern, Lewandowski veut aller sur le terrain pour le prendre dans ses bras et le féliciter, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il le fera, pas qu'il n'aime pas le petit, juste qu'il n'a pas envie de déranger la joie de Fiete.

Ils perdent aux tirs au but, ce n'est pas grave, Robert tapote l'épaule de Jérôme, c'est la pré-saison, Boateng n'a pas à s'en faire. Lewandowski rejoint ses autres coéquipiers, Müller riant avec Sarpreet et Benjamin, la défaite n'est pas grave ce soir, même Sven n'a pas l'air vraiment déçu. Robert retrouve Fiete sur le bord du terrain, regardant le ballon qu'il a gardé du match entre ses mains. Premier but, premier souvenir, il comprend ce que le jeune ressent ce soir. Lewy passe son bras autour de ses épaules en riant, Fiete sursaute légèrement avant de rire à son tour, il veut jouer avec le petit pendant un temps, pour lui apprendre des choses. Jann pose son ballon en saluant le public de l'Allianz, Robert ne s'empêche pas de le tenir contre lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il deviendra un grand joueur, Fiete sourit et rougit.

Arp est encore un bébé par rapport à l'équipe, mais Robert n'a pas de problème avec ça, pourquoi pas après tout. Il avait aussi été un jeune à une époque, alors s'entraîner avec bébé Arp lui fera plaisir, Robert pourra se souvenir de l'adolescent qu'il était. Fiete l'accompagne jusqu'aux vestiaires en lui disant que c'était bon de jouer pour la première fois une finale à l'Allianz Arena, Robert rit une nouvelle fois en lui répondant qu'il aura le temps d'en vivre beaucoup d'autre. Lewandowski veut jouer encore avec bébé Arp, pour au moins rire en l'appelant comme ça dans quelques années.

Fin


End file.
